


Kissing

by LOLDivo



Category: Il Divo
Genre: Drunkenness, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOLDivo/pseuds/LOLDivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare becomes very intimate very quickly when a drunk David calls the shots and Carlos donates his necktie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Once again, the Divos were slightly drunk after an awesome concert. Slightly as in Carlos was completely sober and Urs had only had two drinks, but David and Sébastien were a bit more than tipsy. Carlos did commend the other three for not getting absolutely smashed and throwing up all over the place. They ended up back in Sébastien’s room since it was the closest to the elevator, and now they were sitting on the floor next to the bed and taking part in one of their guiltiest pleasures…

  
“Truth or dare?” asked Carlos.

  
For a moment, David stared at the empty beer bottle pointing at him before blurting out “truth”.

  
“You ever had sex in a public place?”

  
David thought for a second. “Once or twice in a bathroom, yeah. I do remember a guy walking in and just staring at us for ten seconds before giving a creepy smile and going into one of the stalls.” He grabbed the bottle and gave it a quick spin. When it stopped, it was pointing straight at Urs.

  
“Alrighty, Urs, truth or dare?”

  
The Divo in question wasn’t sure he wanted to risk doing either. The last dare Urs had to do was call room service and make sex noises until they hung up. On the other hand, he didn’t want to make another confession like when he was forced to admit that yes, he’s worn women’s panties more than once. Urs figured that the drunker he got, the more loose his tongue would be. The drunker David got, the more personal his questions would become. And so it was with a good deal of hesitation that Urs finally chose “dare”.

  
David clearly stated the dare as though he had practiced it. “I dare you to lay on top of Sébastien with your hands tied behind your back and kiss him for a minute straight.”

  
With a sinking feeling, Urs realized that he pretty much drove himself into some deep shit. According to their house rules, if one of them refused to answer a truth or go through with a dare (no switching allowed), the asker could have his way with him for five straight minutes. Urs remembered the first time this rule went into effect when Carlos had somehow produced some rubber bands and started putting his Swiss companion’s hair up in small scattered pigtails.

  
Sébastien sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been sitting against the foot of the bed, so all he had to do was stand up and plop himself onto it (even though that was not a part of the dare). “Why do I always get dragged into the sexual situations?” he half-complained, scooting himself up on the bed.

  
“Because according to drunken David, you are a half-Danish whore,” offered Urs, trying to ease the quickly mounting tension between himself and his friend. He got up and swung his hands behind his back to let Carlos bind his wrists with the tie he generously donated. Then Urs was nudged in Sébastien's direction until the foot of the bed inhibited any further movement. Carlos gave a final shove and let him fall helplessly on top of the Frenchman. Thankfully, Sébastien quickly braced his hands on Urs's shoulders to break the fall.

  
Urs met Sébastien's gaze, and he could see that Urs was getting more scared and uncomfortable by the second. "Hey, it's okay, _mon ami_. I got you," he assured, gripping his friend's biceps and pulling him up so they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around Urs, adding, "Gotta make sure you don't fall."

Maybe it was the alcohol kicking in, but suddenly Urs was not afraid anymore. Of all the Divos, he and Sébastien were the closest, and yeah, maybe they had exchanged a peck on the cheek or a quick touch of the lips, but it had always been very platonic. This should have made Urs more reserved, but he figured if anyone could forgive him for getting into a forced kiss situation, it would be Sébastien.

  
Urs felt a crick start to form in his neck as he looked down on Sébastien, not wanting to touch him without permission. Thankfully, his friend touched the back of his head and brought their foreheads together.

  
"Pretend they're not here, okay, can you do that?" whispered Sébastien, practically sharing breaths with Urs. "Let's just pretend it's you and me, all alone, and we…" All thoughts were lost as their lips accidentally touched. Urs took the chance to lean in before he could second-guess himself. This was his first real kiss with Sébastien, and he might as well have never kissed anybody before that. Urs kept it soft and innocent, simply feeling his friend's smooth lips against his own. This lasted for about five seconds before the weight of Sébastien's hand brought his head down a little bit more. Urs had no choice but to let the kiss deepen as their lips pressed together. After another eight seconds, they pulled apart to catch their breath. Urs took the moment to spread his legs out a bit so his knees could brace each side of Sébastien and balance him a bit better. He did not have the security of his arms to keep him upright.

  
They resumed kissing with the same force as before. Once thirty seconds had elapsed, Sébastien and Urs started to get comfortable with each other, never keeping their lips more than a few millimeters apart. Urs was even starting to think this wasn't going to be such a bad dare, until the two practically silent spectators decided to up the ante.

  
“C’mon guys, I know you can give us more action than that," teased David, who was halfway hammered.

  
"Yeah, put a little _lengua_ into it!” encouraged Carlos. Urs figured, what the hell, and licked around Sébastien’s lips before shoving his tongue between them. Sébastien moaned in surprise, sending vibrations into the other man's mouth. Urs found his tongue and coaxed it into fighting back. The kiss became sloppy and wet, with both men trying to lock their mouths together over their battling tongues.

Urs broke the kiss abruptly when he realized that his hips were rocking ever so slightly on their own accord. With his hands tied behind his back, he could only press his knees down in hopes of stopping it. It was then that Urs made the startling realization that the friction was making him hard. Feeling an identical hardness develop alongside his, between his spread legs, did nothing to make the situation any better.

  
Rather than recoil, Sébastien clutched Urs tighter and actually gripped his  longer hair to pull him back down into another messy kiss. "Ten more seconds! Make it count!" called out David. "Nine, eight…" Sébastien unexpectedly started to match the involuntary rutting with his own and work his tongue in time with the countdown.

  
"Seven…"

  
If his hands hadn't been tied behind his back, Urs wasn't sure what they would be doing. Would they be wrapped around Seb's back, or in his hair, or...

  
"Five…"

  
Would he have even let it get this far?

  
"Four…"

  
 _**Seb…** _

  
"Three…"

  
He hadn't even realized he said that out loud.

  
"Two…"

  
 _**Urs…** _

  
"One, and…TIME!"

  
The two Divos broke away from each other with a loud pop from their lips. Carlos quickly pulled Urs upright but did nothing else to move him or Sébastien  just yet. Both of their mouths glistened with saliva and their eyes were glassy and half-lidded. Urs was unbound, with his hands falling helplessly to his sides as he continued to gaze down at Sébastien.

  
"…well," cut in Carlos after an awkward moment of silence, "I think that's enough Truth or Dare for one night. C'mon, Davey, we'll go back to our room to… rooms, to get some sleep. In our own beds." He didn't even bother to include Urs in this statement as he ran out of the room, closely followed by David.

  
“Is it wrong that I've got a boner now?” David whispered to Carlos as they walked down the hall.

  
Carlos grimaced and whispered back, “If that’s the case, I guess neither of us want to be right.”


End file.
